Volver a empezar
by SandyT21
Summary: Después de ser salvada de la trata de blancas, Serena y otras chicas serán reubicadas junto a sus familias en otras regiones seguras como parte de un plan de protección ante cualquier represalia de la mafia. Asimismo, la pelimiel espera poder volver a ver a ese noble chico al cual humilló y despreció, para poder disculparse, y quien sabe, tal vez por fin surja algo entre ambos.
1. Lo que nos trajo aquí

Hola chicos. Pues, para quienes me sigan en mi otra historia ( _Ni un segundo más_ ), dije que subiría una nueva historia, un poco más oscura pero digerible y espero que les guste. Estoy algo nerviosa pero si no me aventuro a seguir escribiendo no ganaré más experiencia, así que ahí vamos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su creador.

* * *

 ** _Volver a empezar_**

Capítulo 1: Lo que nos trajo aquí

Debo cubrirme, es lo único que me queda. La gran ráfaga de balas pasa casi por encima de nosotros, es un enfrentamiento campal. Bonnie me abraza y sólo atina a llorar. Quiero hacer lo mismo, pero debo aparentar fuerza en un momento así.

Nuestros captores se defienden con todo lo que pueden ante la armada policial, después de todo el negocio de tráfico de menores les traería graves consecuencias. Veo al grandote, al que se hace llamar "Gio", junto sus secuaces tratan de llevarnos a un avión para escapar y así poder lograr su cometido. Vendernos a todas a un grupo de pederastas de Unova sería un dineral que no dejaría escapar, sin importar la dignidad de todas las presentes.

Ninguna de nosotras cumplía siquiera dieciséis años, peor la pequeña Bonnie que apenas llegaba a los ocho siendo su virginidad la más preciada para ese grupo de depravados. Cuando la reconocí me dijo que la habían separado de su hermano hace ya unas semanas, y que tenía plena fe en que este la rescataría para luego llevarla a casa. Su historia me conmovió a tal punto que traté de protegerla de cualquier abuso, aunque estos tipos trataban de controlarse debido a que los negociadores habían exigido que no quisieran ningún tipo de daño en su "mercancía".

Junto con Gio y sus hombres estamos a punto de llegar al avión, pero la armada policial es mucho más fuerte. Logran avanzar rápidamente y logran abatir al piloto y a sus hombres con una maestría espectacular. El jefe al verse rodeado decide captar una rehén, para mi suerte yo fui la elegida; me tomó del cuello y apuntó con un arma en mi cabeza.

— "Retrocedan o la mato" — gritó furioso y desesperado nuestro captor. La policía no bajaba la guardia, y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, no pude contenerme más y empecé a llorar.

— "Eso es cariño, llora, llora para que esta gente se tranquilice" — me decía mientras me daba asquerosos besos en la mejilla. Cuando Gio trato de subirnos al avión, sentí como la presión que ejercía en mi cuello con su brazo empezaba a desaparecer y el tipo empezaba a tambalear. Cuando subo la mirada vi una imagen que me quedará para toda la vida. En mi asombro por ver un agujero enorme en la cabeza de mi captor me dejó helada, las unidades especiales corrieron y nos pusieron a salvo a todas. Gran puntería la de aquel francotirador.

Vi como las chicas sentían bastante miedo pero a la vez estaban más satisfechas de saber que estaban a salvo. Se acerca el líder de la operación — Comandante General Steven Stone, tranquila jovencita, ya están a salvo, las llevaremos con su familia — fue lo único que escuché antes de caer desmayada después de tanto ajetreo.

 ** _Hospital Regional de Kalos_**

Logro despertar y no sé dónde estoy, me duele la cabeza. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que me han puesto suero, tengo algunas partes de mi cuerpo vendadas, definitivamente es un hospital, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero al menos creo que estoy a salvo.

*Toc toc*

— Hola Serena Gabena ¿no? ¿Cómo se siente? — pregunta una joven mujer.

— ¿Q-quien es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunta Serena algo asustada.

—Tranquila Serena, sé que han sido días muy difíciles para ti, pero ahora ya estás a salvo – responde la mujer — estás en el hospital regional de Kalos y yo soy la doctora Lorelei, me estoy encargando de que tú y tus amigas regresen a sanas a casa, no te preocupes.

—Cómo lo siento doctora, de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarnos — responde Serena un tanto más tranquila.

—No te preocupes Serena, es mi labor — responde Lorelei.

—Doctora, ¿sabe si han llamado a algún familiar mío? — pregunta la peli miel.

— Sí, el Comandante Stone está llamando a todos los padres de las 20 chicas secuestradas, él vendrá luego a hablar contigo, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse — responde Lorelei tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias — responde Serena.

—Doctora Lorelei, el Comandante Stone necesita su diagnóstico — indica un asistente a Lorelei.

—Enseguida voy. Bien Serena, quédate aquí descansando un momento. Iré a hablar con el Comandante y luego él vendrá a hablar contigo. Has sido la última en despertar, pero no importa, te mereces descansar. Si necesitas algo, sólo presiona ese botón que está junto a la cama — dice Lorelei a Serena para luego proceder a retirarse.

—Ok doctora, muchas gracias — responde Serena con mejor semblante.

 ** _En otra habitación_**

— Lorelei ¿Qué tienes para mí? — pregunta Steven

— ¿Cómo estás Steven? Pues, al parecer ninguna de ellas ha sufrido algún tipo de violación. Las he revisado a todas y no hay señal de penetración o desgarros, solo algunos raspones y golpes. En el caso de Lyra Crystal, ella se dobló el tobillo, pero no hay nada más — responde Lorelei

—Bien, entonces ¿en cuánto tiempo se les podrá dar de alta? — pregunta el Comandante

—En un par de días más. A Lyra tendremos que hacerle terapia física para mejorar el tema de su tobillo pero por la demás no hay problema, salvo que deberán ser visitadas por el psicólogo, ya sabes, necesitan ayuda después de todo lo que han sufrido, sobre todo la pequeña Bonnie — dice Lorelei.

—Sí, malditos depravados. Más bien, lo que faltaría sería tomar la declaración de las chicas, pero eso que lo haremos cuando todas salgan, han tenido una horrible experiencia, pero que al menos esto les sirva de lección para que sepan escoger sus amistades — dice Steven.

—Lo que más me preocupa es saber que hay adolescentes que se dedican a vender a sus propias amigas a ese tipo de gente — dice Lorelei.

—Sí, nuestra sociedad está podrida. Después de las declaraciones, Kalm Xavier y Ethan Gold pasarán varios años en la correccional, ninguno de ellos llega aún a la mayoría de edad, que lástima — responde Steven con decepción.

—Me preocupa ver cómo los jóvenes tiran su vida por la borda así de rápido — dice Lorelei a su acompañante.

—Lo que ahora queremos es el dato exacto de quienes iban a recibir a las chicas para hacer la operación en Unova y acabar de una vez con esa organización — dice Steven con determinación.

— Estoy segura de que lo harán bien. Por cierto, la última chica, Serena, ya despertó y está preguntando si alguien vendrá por ella — dice Lorelei a Steven.

— Hablé con su madre y está en camino, también los padres de las otras. Hay agentes escoltando a esas familias para evitar cualquier tipo de problema o represalia — menciona Steven.

—Entiendo, bueno Steven este es mi diagnóstico — dice Lorelei para luego entregarle un sobre — Hay uno general y otro detallado.

— Gracias Lorelei, siempre es un gusto contar contigo — alaga Steven a la doctora.

—No me lo agradezcas, recuerda que me volví médico para ayudar más a la gente — responde Lorelei con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que te extrañamos en el campo de batalla — dice Steven con algo de nostalgia.

—Sí, a veces me da algo de añoranza, pero esos días acabaron para mí — responde Lorelei mientras mira a la ventana.

—Lo sé, pero bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro, hablaré ahora mismo con Serena, nos vemos Lorelei — se despide Steven.

—Adiós Steven — corresponde Lorelei.

 ** _Cuarto de Serena (Hospital)_**

En un momento así me pongo a pensar ¿de verdad soy afortunada? Una estupidez mía puso en peligro mi vida. Recuerdo haber subido a ese yate, después de todo Kalm me había invitado. Estaba enamorada de él desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre fue un sueño para mí el solo hecho que hablara conmigo y cuando me invitó a esa fiesta fue un sueño.

—Serena, haremos una fiesta en el yate de un amigo. Irán casi todas las chicas de la escuela, te veo ahí ¿sí? – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y sonreía. Yo estaba en otra galaxia, me sentí muy especial, mucho se habló de dicha fiesta y el "chico de mis sueños" me había invitado. Le pasé la voz a mis mejores amigas, Miette aceptó, pero Shauna no.

— ¿Por qué no irás? Sabes que los más populares de la escuela van a ir ¿acaso quieres ser del montón? — insistí a Shauna tratando de persuadirla.

—No me interesan esas cosas Serena, y tú tampoco eras así, desde que sales con Kalm y sus amigos te has vuelto muy materialista, ya no te reconozco Serena — respondió Shauna.

—Ya veo, tú solo estas celosa de mí ¿verdad? Seguro quieres robarme a Kalm, pues no me importa lo que creas, vete y seguirás siendo conocida como mi simple amiga — dije sin medirme.

—Sabes que es lo feo de ti Serena, que eres demasiado manipulable pero a estas alturas creo que ya estas bastante grande como para decidir por ti misma. No quiero a Kalm, no es mi tipo, quédate tú con él, son tal para cual — responde Shauna retirándose y a punto de llorar.

—Shauna espera — dice Miette quien trata de ir tras ella no sin antes dedicarme unas palabras — Que vergüenza Serena, en verdad — dice enojada para finalmente retirarse.

En ese momento me sentí mal, me dolería no ir ¿Qué debía hacer? Eran ellas o mi "amor"… escogí mal. Recuerdo bien ese día hace ya como un mes atrás, fue un viernes. Como siempre iba a mis clases y tenía a este chico Ash quien actuaba muy raro cuando me veía. Me parecía tierno, invisible, tranquilo; mis amigas me decían que yo le gustaba pero mi corazón tenía otro dueño. Hable con él en varias ocasiones y sentí su nerviosismo, aun así podía saludarlo. Después del incidente me lo encontré, lo saludé y dejó caer sus libros, lo ayudé y se me ocurrió preguntarle si iría a la fiesta, aunque no sé porque lo hice ya que prácticamente es invisible para muchos.

Lo conocí por Shauna, al parecer son vecinos y ella fue su primera amiga cuando se mudó desde Kalos, pero nunca socializó lo suficiente. Lo molestaban mucho sobre todo Kalm, a él y a su pequeño grupo de amigos: Clemont, el sobresaliente; Trovato, el fotógrafo; y Tierno, del taller de baile. Yo era testigo de todo ello, le decía a Kalm que no lo molestara más, pero el sólo atinaba a reír y seguir con lo suyo. Por un tiempo ese fue mi grupo de amigos, hasta que empecé a salir con Kalm y sus amigos y probé en verdad lo que era ser popular, reconocida, querida, ser de aquellas personas que todo el mundo conoce y poco a poco me fui alejando de Ash para llevarme a Shauna y Miette. Estaba en el cielo, o al menos eso creí.

—Pues no lo creo, nadie me ha invitado, además esa fiesta la organiza Kalm, no creo que vaya de todas formas — me responde Ash.

—Sí, lo siento — le contesto.

—No hay problema. S-Serena, quiero hacerte una pregunta — me dice Ash.

— ¿Qué pasó? – le respondo.

— ¿Por qué sigues hablando conmigo? ¿Kalm no te lo había prohibido? – me pregunta.

— Pues, bueno… — trato de articular alguna palabra pero me quedo sin decir nada.

— Ya veo, no hay problema — dice con algo de decepción — Sabes Serena, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero primero quiero entregarte esto — me dice mientras me entrega una carta.

— ¿Qué es esto? — le pregunto al azabache.

— Ábrelo, estoy seguro de que te encantará — me responde con una sonrisa sincera y un leve sonrojo. Estuve a punto de abrirlo cuando de pronto…

— Mi amor — dice Kalm mientras me besa y me agarra por la cintura ante la mirada atónita de Ash. Correspondí al beso, era tosco, rápido y algo lujurioso, aunque a mí no me importaba, era el chico de mis sueños y punto — pensé para que luego Kalm me soltara y viera a Ash y la carta — ¿Qué esta mierda? — Dice arranchándosela para luego reír maliciosamente — Con que regalándole cosas a mi novia ¿no imbécil?, patético.

Le arrancho el sobre a Kalm el cual me mira bastante confundido. Ash evoca una mirada con algo de esperanza, pero lo que hice después simplemente no tiene nombre.

— Serena ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿No luchaste tanto para al fin te notara? — me dice Kalm.

— JAJAJAJAJAJA — río maliciosamente para luego romper el sobre en mil pedazos mientras al suelo cae una cadena — ¿de verdad crees que te haría caso? Mírate, eres patético, no te conoce nadie, eso eres ¡UN DON NADIE! Vaya payaso que se enamoró de mí —le digo sin ningún tipo de piedad al chico para tirarle la carta en la cara, sin embargo, su humillación no terminó ahí ya que toda la escuela veía mi patético espectáculo.

Fijé mi vista en la cadena, era de oro y tenía dos dijes, uno de un Fennekin y otro de un corazón. La tomé y por un momento me pareció preciosa, y vaya que lo era, pero luego seguí haciendo lo impensable.

— Esto es lo que pienso de tu cochino amor — dije mientras estiré la cadena con todas mis fuerzas hasta romperla, escupí los restos de esta y miré a Ash — ¡No me gustas y nunca me gustarás maldito huérfano! — grité con todas mis fuerzas para luego ver a Ash levantarse sin decir nada e irse corriendo del lugar.

Yo estaba en otras, mi mente en ese momento se comportaba como la de Kalm, pero cuando dije lo último empecé a recobrar la razón en una minúscula parte, hasta que otro evento me trajo nuevamente a la tierra.

 _¡SLAP!_ — sonó una fuerte bofetada dirigida a mi rostro.

— ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! ¡MIRA EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO! — me gritó Shauna quien después de golpearme fue tras de Ash junto a Miette.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — me dice Miette sumamente molesta para después retirarse. En ese momento supe que había perdido a mis mejores amigas y cuando hice un ademán de querer ir tras ellos siento como me toman de la cintura y me besan nuevamente, era Kalm, con otro beso tosco y plagado de deseo, todo ello que yo confundía como amor.

— Esa es mi chica — me dice Kalm para luego abrazarme. Tenía una enorme explosión de emociones, pero al final estaba feliz; bien dicen que el amor puede volverte idiota, y vaya que lo hizo conmigo. En ese momento unos ruidos me sacan de mi recuerdo, alguien tocaba la puerta.

*Toc toc*

—Pase — respondo.

— Veo que ya despertaste, me da mucho gusto, aunque nos presentamos en una situación bastante desagradable y agitada, me vuelvo a presentar, soy el Comandante Steven Stone — responde este.

— ¿Cómo está? Oiga, no tengo palabras para agradecerle que nos haya salvado, le debemos la vida, a usted y a su equipo — respondo con bastante alivio.

— No hay nada que agradecer Serena, es parte de mi trabajo. Por cierto, ya hablamos con tus familiares, ellos vendrán a verte y llegarán en unos minutos. Aunque por ahora consideramos que sería más seguro que no regresaran a casa, sino que las escoltaremos a otra parte en donde podrán descansar en cuanto arreglamos esta situación — responde Stone.

— ¿A dónde nos enviarán? — pregunto algo confundida.

—A un lugar seguro, no se preocupen, pasarán unos días en ese lugar mientras seguimos con nuestras investigaciones para acabar con los miembros restantes de la banda — dice el comandante.

— Estoy algo nerviosa, no me siento bien — respondo.

— Tranquila Serena, sé que han pasado por una situación muy difícil, pero merecen descansar. Aún hay cosas que faltan, pero la prioridad ahora es su recuperación, de cada una de ustedes — responde Steven.

— ¿Pudieron rescatarnos a todas? ¿Dónde está Bonnie? — pregunto algo agitada después de haber recordado a la pequeña niña.

— Todas se encuentran en reposo ahora mismo. La pequeña Bonnie está durmiendo, no te preocupes, pudimos rescatarlas a todas, y lo más importante es que no presentan ningún tipo de lesión grave, de ningún ámbito — dice Steven.

— Comandante ¿usted cree que yo pueda ir a ver a Bonnie? — le pregunto.

— Me temo que por ahora, no, ella al igual que tú, deben descansar. Verán a sus familias y luego seguiremos con el proceso. Queremos que se recuperen antes de poderles tomar declaraciones y esas cosas, ahora mismo no están al 100% para poder narrar los hechos — respondió Steven.

— Está bien comandante, supongo que solo me queda esperar — respondo, para que luego entre alguien y le informe algo a Steven.

— Comandante, me informan que los familiares de las víctimas acaban de entrar al perímetro — informa un agente al comandante.

— Perfecto, ordénenlos y luego háganlos pasar, ahora mismo solo querrán ver a sus hijas. Después de ello les explicaré lo que haremos en los próximos días — contesta Steven.

— Sí señor — contesta el agente.

— Bien Serena, al parecer sus familias ya están aquí. Iré a recibirlos y luego los enviaré a verlas. Nos vemos más al rato — dice Steven antes de irse.

Estoy nerviosa. Las manos me sudan, estoy decepcionada, me metí en un gran problema por una soberana estupidez, por querer llamar más la atención, no tengo cara para mostrarle a mi madre lo arrepentida que me siento. Escucho varios pasos correr, después de todo lo vivido, tengo miedo, alguien entra.

— ¿Serena? ¿hija? — dice una voz muy conocida para mí.

— ¿Ma-mamá? — le respondo y la veo, corre hacia mí sin importarle nada, me abraza, me besa, llora mucho, se nota que ha sufrido — jamás perdí las esperanzas de volver a verte mi amor.

— Yo también quería verte mamá, perdón por todo, por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto — le respondo mientras la abrazo fuertemente y me uno al coro del llanto.

— Lo importante es que ya paso, que ya todo está bien y que estamos juntas nuevamente — me dice mientras limpia mis lágrimas y trata de sonreír — hija mía, no vine sola, hay alguien que quiere verte — dice mientras hace pasar a dos personas.

— Ho-hola Serena — dicen mis amigas Shauna y Miette quienes al verme no aguantan el llanto y corren a abrazarme.

— Lo siento mucho, las traté mal y no merezco amigas como ustedes — respondo mientras correspondo a su abrazo y mis ojos se vuelven a humedecer — gracias por estar aquí.

— Siempre estaremos para ti — responde Shauna, a lo que Miette agrega — pero no vuelvas a comportarte como idiota por favor — a lo cual las tres reímos y seguimos en nuestro tierno momento.

 ** _Después de un rato_**

— Fueron días muy difíciles, la cuidad entera estuvo en la búsqueda de todas ustedes. Estuvimos día y noche tratando de encontrar pistas, pero tuvimos la definitiva gracias a la guardia costera, quienes fueron avisados de movimientos inusuales de un par de barcos en una zona poco accesible del mar de Kalos — dice Shauna.

— Sí, nos llevaron a un almacén cerca de un puerto abandonado. Ahí estuvimos por un largo tiempo. Lo único positivo de esta experiencia es que todas tratábamos de protegernos para evitar que se aprovecharan de nosotras, especialmente de la pequeña Bonnie — respondo.

— ¡Malditos bastardos! Mira tú, querer aprovecharse de menores de edad, y ahora querer hacerlo con una pequeña niña — exclama Miette enojada.

— Tratamos siempre de cuidarla, de hacer que no sienta miedo, teníamos que ser valientes, todas nos encariñamos con ella, especialmente yo, nos daba fuerzas ya que ella no perdía la fe de que su hermano la estaría buscando — les comento.

— Pues, no se equivocó. El pobre Clemont junto a su padre Meyer estuvieron buscando, a ellos también se les unió Ash — responde mi madre.

— ¿Ash? Él también estuvo buscando — pregunto.

— Sí Serena, estuvo ayudando a encontrarlas, especialmente a ti, de hecho, él fue quien dio aviso a la guardia costera sobre los movimientos inusuales de dichos barcos, el chico nunca durmió ni descansó — me informa mi madre.

— Claro, después de todo no quería irse sin antes poder ayudar en lo que pudiera — dice Shauna.

— ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? — pregunto.

— Pues, sé que no es muy grato recordar esto, pero después de aquel terrible incidente en el él quería decirte algo y le rompiste el corazón, resulta que Ash iba a ser transferido a otra escuela en otra región y quería despedirse, además de confesarte sus sentimientos. Después del incidente se sentía muy mal, pero cuando reportaron la desaparición de todas ustedes, dejó su tristeza de lado y salió a buscarte a como dé lugar. — contesta Miette.

— ¿Ash hizo todo eso por mí? — pregunto nuevamente.

— Eso y más — me responde Shauna — él tenía los boletos para viajar al día siguiente junto a su madre, sin embargo con lo del secuestro, canceló todo eso, se peleó incluso con su madre y no dejó de buscar hasta que las encontraron.

— No puede ser ¿Dónde está él ahora? Necesito verlo, hablarle y disculparme — respondo.

— No sé si sea posible puesto a que después de encontrarlas su madre lo presionó para viajar de una vez, en vista a que él estaba solo aquí ya que la señora Delia tuvo que viajar antes debido a su trabajo. Se estaba quedando en casa de Clemont, y de paso también le daba apoyo moral por lo de Bonnie.

Esas palabras sí que me tocaron la moral. Yo había sido una terrible persona con aquel chico tan tímido y gentil que resultó también ser noble, caballeroso y valiente. Siento como resbalan algunas lágrimas por mis mejillas ¿de verdad había sido tan estúpida de no darle una oportunidad a un chico así? Alguien con sentimientos sinceros y que de verdad me quería, pero no, escogí a un idiota que casi me lleva a un horrible destino y por quien he pasado los peores momentos de mi vida. Lloro amargamente, con frustración, con vergüenza de mí misma, me había deshumanizado, me siento el peor ser humano del mundo.

— Hija… — me habla mi madre para tratar de consolarme.

— Serena… tranquila, estoy segura de que después podrás hablar con él, después de todo me dijo que me daría el número de su casa en cuanto se establezca — dice Shauna tratando de animarme.

— Serena, sé que no es buen momento para decirte esto, pero tú te lo buscaste — dice una voz desde afuera.

— Clemont… — digo mientras trato de secarme las lágrimas.

— Lo siento mucho, sé por lo que han pasado, pero de verdad me parece de mal gusto que después de todo lo que le has hecho a mi mejor amigo ahora te pongas a llorar como si nada. Él te amaba Serena, y acuérdate de mí en que nunca encontrarás a alguien como él — sentencia antes de irse.

— Jovencito, no te permito… — estaba a punto de terminar mi madre pero la interrumpo.

— No mamá… él tiene razón… yo lo desprecié, no me di cuenta de que en verdad valía la pena — respondo con cabizbaja.

— Me alegro de que reconozcas tus errores, así como también vine a agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por Bonnie durante estos terribles momentos — dice Clemont.

— No hay de qué, me encariñé mucho con ella, no quería que le pasara nada — digo aún cabizbaja.

— Mmmm… Ash está en Hoenn, cómo retribución a lo que hiciste por Bonnie puedo decirte que por ahora no es algo definitivo y hasta quizás vuelva, pero solo si prometes que no le harás más daño — responde Clemont.

— Sí, lo prometo — digo después de asentir con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo, por cierto, señora Grace, el comandante Stone ha mandado a llamar a todos los padres, quiere hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante — dice Clemont para luego volver con Bonnie.

— Bien, chicas cuiden de Serena en cuanto me averiguo que pasará a partir de ahora — dice mamá antes de retirarse.

— Sí, no se preocupe señora Grace — responden mis amigas quienes luego vuelven a abrazarme.

… … …

… … …

Continuará

* * *

Hola chicos lindos y preciosos ¿cómo están? Aquí Sandy reportándose con una nueva historia. Bien, esta vez me aventuré a escribir algo con un toque un poco más maduro en cuanto a ciertas situaciones ya que si bien me da un poco de cosita hacerlo no deja de llamar mi atención, por ello esta vez tocaré un poco sobre el tema del secuestro, la trata de personas, la violencia y el acoso sexual (nada explícito ni lemon, porque no sé cómo escribirlo), cosas de nuestra realidad a las cuales no podemos estar ajenos.

Por otro lado, este fic es algo así como una colaboración con mi primer gran amigo y soporte de este sitio, el señor MesserStone, el cual también tiene buenas historias y en este caso llevaremos juntos este fic ya que nuestros estilos son relativamente parecidos, sin mencionar que congeniamos bien al momento de redactar, aunque estemos en ciudades distintas y que a él no le guste demasiado el amourshipping, el cual será el shipping predominante en esta historia. Para quienes me conocen, saben que tengo poco tiempo y seré honesta con ustedes, esta historia sí que tardaré un poco más en subirla, aunque para tener algún horario ya más o menos establecido, en principio la subiré los domingos.

Pues bueno, no tengo mucho más que agregar, solo que espero que sea de su total agrado. Ya saben que reviews, follows y favs me ayudan bastante a saber que lo que hago les está gustando y me motiva a seguir con esto. En cuanto a quienes siguen mi otra historia _"Ni un segundo más (Amourshipping)"_ , actualizaré la próxima semana, ya estoy preparando el capítulo y espero verlos ahí, y nada más, nos leemos luego, un fuerte abrazo y un beso enorme para todos.

Próximo capítulo: ¿Reubicación?


	2. ¿Reubicación?

Antes de empezar, queremos dedicar este episodio al escritor FandeSerena91 debido a su lamentable fallecimiento. El mundo te extrañará, digno representante del Amourshipping. Descansa en paz, colega.

Asimismo, también para nuestros hermanos de Ecuador debido al fuerte sismo que remeció aquellas hermosas tierras. ¡Mucha fuerza!

También queremos enviar un saludo a todas las madres en su día, ya que en mi país aún se está celebrando dicho día, espero que lo estén pasando muy bien con sus mamis.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos a su creador.

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Reubicación?

Noticiero Kalos

— Bienvenidos a una edición más de _Noticias Kalos_ y estos son los titulares: Finalmente y después de una intensa búsqueda de prácticamente todos los habitantes de ciudad Luminalia, se han encontrado a las 20 estudiantes desaparecidas desde hace ya 24 días, las cuales fueron halladas en condiciones bastantes deplorables — dice el primer presentador.

— Afortunadamente, y después de un gran despliegue de las fuerzas especiales comandadas por el general Steven Stone, pudieron salvarlas a todas y reducir a sus captores — dice la presentadora.

— El líder de la banda de trata de blancas, Giovanni Sakaki conocido como "Gio", también fue abatido durante la operación debido a que había tomado a una de las jovencitas como rehén en un último recurso por tratar de escapar de la justicia — agrega el primer presentador.

— Durante el desarrollo de la operación se detuvo a dos jóvenes que trabajarían para dicha mafia y que serían el primer contacto para enviar a sus compañeras a aquel terrible destino — continúa la presentadora.

— El comandante Stone junto a su equipo están en la búsqueda de los miembros restantes de dicha mafia, ya que según confirman sus fuentes, "Gio" era solo el encargado del movimiento en Kalos — agrega el presentador.

— Actualmente las 20 señoritas se encuentran en reposo y con los cuidados médicos respectivos, con ello se espera que en los próximos días puedan volver a sus hogares — finaliza la presentadora.

*Apagan el televisor*

 **POV Serena**

— Al parecer en las noticias ya informaron todo el tema del rescate — dice Miette.

— Sí, después de todo ha sido un seguimiento continuo — agrega Shauna.

— ¿Tanto así? — pregunto.

— ¿Bromeas? Desaparecen 20 chicas, no hay pistas, toda la ciudad, incluso la región entera estaba al tanto — agrega Miette.

— Tienen hasta su propia sección en el noticiero, incluso en las mismas redes sociales, crearon un hashtag "#DevuelvanALas20", el cual siempre era tendencia — dice Shauna mientras me muestra las publicaciones con dicho hashtag.

— ¡Wow! Incluso hasta ahora es tendencia. Me da gusto que hasta ahora toda la población sigue al tanto de nuestro caso, pero muero porque esto acabe de una vez por todas — digo algo preocupada.

— Descuida, al menos lo más importante ya está hecho: traerlas a todas ustedes, vivas y sin mayores lesiones — agrega Miette.

— Lo que me tiene un poco comida la mente es sobre qué estarán hablando los oficiales con los padres — pregunto.

— Lo más probable es que sea para declaraciones y demás, recuerda que a pesar de que ya están a salvo aún deben declarar para llevar a cabo el proceso legal respectivo, bueno, al menos con quienes siguen con vida — dice Shauna.

— Sí, que Kalm y Ethan se pudran en la maldita cárcel por todo el daño que han causado — dice Miette con furia.

Veo a mi amiga expresarse de tal manera y no puedo evitar secundarla, aunque ello no quita el hecho de que parte de la responsabilidad también fue nuestra, las que estuvimos ahí teníamos la suficiente capacidad de elección, sinceramente no tenemos demasiada excusa.

— ¡Serena! ¡Ahí estás! — exclama una pequeña rubia que entra corriendo inmediatamente a mi cuarto y me abraza mientras suelta unas lágrimas.

— ¡Bonnie! Me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien — correspondo su abrazo y también empiezo a lagrimear.

— ¡Bonnie! No hagas tanto ruido, estamos en el hospital — dice un recién llegado Clemont que venía persiguiendo a su hermana menor.

— ¿Ves Serena? Te lo dije, mi hermanito me encontraría, el haría todo para encontrarme — dijo para luego abrazar a Clemont el cual la abrazó muy fuerte.

— Tranquila Bonnie, ya todo está bien — dice Clemont mientras abraza a Bonnie.

— Oye Clemont ¿tienes idea de por qué están demorando tanto nuestros padres? — pregunto.

— No mucho, pero al parecer tomarán algunas medidas de precaución en cuanto a las familias, o al menos eso escuché de uno de los oficiales — responde Clemont.

— Tengo un poco de miedo, no sé qué será de nosotros a partir de ahora — le digo.

— No hay de qué preocuparse Serena, todo va a salir bien. Recuerdo bien como mi hermanito adoptivo me decía "nunca te rindas hasta el final"… cómo lo extraño — dice Bonnie con cierto aire de nostalgia.

No es necesario ser un genio para saber de quién estaba hablando la pequeña porque yo también conocía muy bien esa frase, la cual me ayudó mucho durante distintos momentos. Recuerdo bien el día que la oí por primera vez.

 ** _Flashback_**

Serena, Clemont, Shauna, Miette, y Ash estaban en casa de Clemont estudiando para su exposición final de biología Pokémon el cual valía el 50% de la calificación de todo el año. Cada uno estaba repasando su parte y preparándose para cualquier tipo de pregunta que les puedan hacer sus compañeros o el mismo profesor. Todos estaban bastante confiados, habíamos estudiado muchísimo para esto, pero yo me encontraba un tanto nerviosa hasta que siento que alguien me habla.

— ¿Serena? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy callada — Me dice Shauna.

— No, no pasa nada, solo que estoy muy nerviosa por la exposición, tengo miedo de trabarme y no recordar todo — respondo.

— Vamos Serena, no es tiempo de pensar en eso, hemos estudiado muchísimo para esto — responde Miette.

— Sí Serena, no hay problema, confiamos todos, los unos en los otros — agrega Clemont.

— No te rindas hasta el final — dice Ash algo avergonzado y sin mirarme.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso Ash? — pregunto algo confusa.

— Podríamos decir que es mi frase de cabecera. Serena, siempre recuerda luchar y seguir adelante, como dice Clemont, confiamos en nosotros mismos y así todo saldrá bien, confía en tus habilidades y reafirma tu seguridad — agrega Ash mientras los demás lo miran y asienten.

— Sí… Gracias Ash — le digo mientras sonrío, sacando un sonrojo en el rostro de mi amigo.

— De hecho, después de todo no queremos volver a llevar este curso con el amargado de Serbal — agregó Miette, causando una risa en todos los presentes.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

— ¿En qué piensas Serena? — pregunta Miette.

— En la frase. Recuerdo lo mucho que retumbaba en mi cabeza cuando pasé por tantos momentos complicados en los cuales quise tirar la toalla — digo para luego tomar a Bonnie en mis brazos para dirigirme hacia ella — gracias por siempre recordármela durante estos momentos tan difíciles — agrego mientras la abrazo.

— De nada, Serena — me responde la pequeña para luego abrazarme mientras todos quedaban enternecidos con la escena.

 **… … …**

 **… … …**

 **Rumbo a Hoenn**

 **POV Ash**

 ** _Flashback_**

— ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Tal vez fue mi osadía la que me jugó una mala pasada? Puede ser, pero aun así ¿Era necesaria tanta crueldad? — Me pregunto — La humillación por parte de esa persona que me hacía sentir Butterfrees en el estómago, dolía, pero ¿Era necesario recordarme mi situación de ausencia de figura paterna? ¿Qué diablos le importaba? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mencionarlo? Puedo aceptar que se metan conmigo, después de todo siempre lo hacen, pero ¿por qué atacar en mi fibra más débil y frente a toda la escuela? Ja, ja, bastaba con un "no" y lo hubiera entendido. Este hermoso árbol de cerezo es mi lugar favorito, me ha visto reír, también llorar, y si ahora lo hago es por mera rabia, creo que debí hacerle caso a mi madre y no gastar mi dinero y tiempo en vano.

— ¿Ash? — me pregunta una voz bastante familiar.

— Oh, hola Shauna — digo mientras volteo a verla y trato de secarme las lágrimas.

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí, yo lo… lo siento tanto — me dice mi buena amiga mientras me abraza tratando de consolarme.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, no es tu culpa, pero gracias por venir hasta mí, eres una gran amiga — digo correspondiendo a su abrazo mientras unas lágrimas caen de mi rostro.

— ¿Chicos? Ay Ash — me dice una recién llegada Miette quien también se une a nuestro abrazo — te juro que a pesar de que somos amigas de Serena, jamás apoyaremos un comportamiento tan ruin.

— Miette tiene razón, Serena ha cambiado mucho, incluso tuvo una discusión con nosotras antes de que ocurriera este terrible incidente — agrega Shauna — pero a pesar de ello te juro que no es mala persona.

— Lo sé, pero a estas alturas de la vida cada uno ya tiene la capacidad de decidir por sí mismo ¿no creen? — respondo.

—Creo que no estamos en condición de refutarte — contesta Miette.

— Je, je, de cierto modo es culpa mía, escogí un mal momento para decirle lo que sentía, tardé demasiado. Fin de curso, bien pensado Ash — respondo con sarcasmo por la última frase.

— Tal vez hubiera sido diferente, pero ese ya no es el punto. Se enamoró de un perfectísimo imbécil y adoptó tal comportamiento, no te sientas culpable por ello — me dice Shauna.

— Shauna tiene razón, aunque, Ash… hablas como si fuera la última vez que te fuéramos a ver — responde Miette.

— Puede que sí, pero yo espero que al menos sigamos hablando — respondo.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? — pregunta Shauna con mucha intriga.

— Recuerdas la gran noticia que mi madre estaba esperando, pues al parecer todo salió como ella quería y le dieron un gran asenso en su trabajo al mandarla como gerente de operaciones en la nueva sede de su trabajo… en Hoenn — respondo.

— ¿Te mudarás a Hoenn? — preguntan las chicas con una tristeza bastante evidente.

— No me queda de otra, mamá no puede irse mientras yo me quedo aquí. Conocí a mucha gente, hice amistades muy buenas, otras indecisas, y extrañaré todo eso, pero debo irme — respondo con la voz un tanto quebradiza.

— Me harás mucha falta, eres mi primer mejor amigo varón y te quiero muchísimo — me dice Shauna mientras me abraza fuertemente y llora.

— También te extrañaré mucho Ash, al igual que Shauna, eres de mis mejores amigos y siempre me has escuchado, sin importar lo absurdos que hayan sido mis problemas — me dice mientras se une al abrazo, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Gracias chicas, muchísimas gracias por todo, prometo siempre estar en contacto con ustedes — les digo.

— ¿Cuándo te irás? — pregunta Shauna.

— Mañana mismo, prácticamente estamos haciendo la mudanza en casi nada — respondo.

— Sí, eso veo. Por cierto ¿cómo harás con tus estudios? — pregunta Miette.

— Iré al Instituto Devon de Ciudad Férrica, debido al nuevo empleo de mi madre, uno de los beneficios de su nuevo empleo es correr con los gastos educativos de los hijos, en mi caso, una beca en dicha institución — respondo.

— He oído mucho de Devon, es de los mejores de toda la región — agrega Shauna.

— Sí, eso dicen. Aunque los voy a extrañar mucho, sé que esos nuevos aires me harán bien, aunque lo malo es que tengo que empezar desde cero, hablar con el profesor de la región y pedirle un inicial para hacerlo desde el principio. Dicen que es una de las pruebas que usan para medir el potencial de los nuevos — respondo.

— Sí que te espera un gran reto… Ash, nuevamente, lamento mucho que las cosas no hayan salido como esperabas — dice Shauna — sé la forma en la que tratabas de despedirte y juro que se me cae la cara de vergüenza por la actitud de Serena.

— Sí, despedirse con una declaración es algo muy romántico, creo que simplemente hay personas que no saben valorar esos detalles, y mucho menos a quienes realmente las quieren — agrega Miette.

— Gracias chicas, pero reitero que no tienen por qué disculparse, las cosas ya están hechas, ahora solo me espera un nuevo comienzo y prometo que seré más cuidadoso de con quién comparto ciertos detalles de mi vida — agrego — bien, tengo mucho que empacar aún y se me hace un poco tarde — continúo.

— Descuida Ash, más bien ¿no quieres que te ayudemos? Te vendría bien para al menos hacerte compañía — dice Shauna.

— No se preocupen, estaré bien, lo prometo — digo para tratar de tranquilizar a mis amigas.

— Hey Ash, Shauna y yo no iremos a esa fiesta del yate, que tal si nos juntamos esta noche con Clemont, Tierno y Trevor, podemos ver películas o salir a dar una vuelta ¿Qué te parece? — pregunta Miette.

— Muy tentador, si termino rápido de empacar les avisaré — agrego.

— De acuerdo, pero nos contestas, no queremos que pases tu última noche en Kalos sólo y sin tus amigos — dice Shauna para luego darme un abrazo junto a Miette.

— Je, je, está bien — respondo sonriendo.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

— Señores pasajeros del vuelo 583 con destino a ciudad Férrica en la región de Hoenn, se les informa que en breves minutos estaremos aterrizando. Gracias nuevamente por viajar en _Aerolíneas Kalos_ — se escucha la voz de la aeromoza a través del altoparlante.

— Bien, ya estamos por llegar — me dije a mí mismo mientras miraba la ciudad a través de la ventana, las nubes se hacían cada vez más pequeñas y las luces artificiales cada vez más fuertes.

Pasados unos minutos llegamos. Tomo mi equipaje de bolsillo y bajo del avión para luego esperar por mi maleta. Una vez que la recojo salgo del aeropuerto para ver a mi madre esperándome, la cual me da un gran abrazo mientras menciona lo mucho que me extrañó.

— ¿Todo bien ahora? — me pregunta.

— De maravilla — respondo con un tono un tanto irónico — ¿Y ese auto? ¿Debe haberte costado una fortuna? — digo mientras señalo el modelo.

— Y espera a que veas nuestro nuevo hogar, te va a encantar hijo mío — me dice alegremente — y no te preocupes por el costo, es parte de los beneficios de trabajar aquí.

 ** _En el auto_**

— ¿El viaje es muy agotador verdad? — me pregunta.

— Sí, estar más de 12 horas sentado no es algo que me agrade demasiado — respondo — ¿cómo te fue en estos días? — pregunto.

— Bastante bien, el trabajo es muy agotador pero sabes que es necesario, sobre todo lo mucho que luché por este ascenso. Por cierto, vi en el noticiero que ya encontraron a las chicas desaparecidas — me responde.

— Sí, lo sé — respondo sin muchas ganas.

— Vamos hijo, sé que podrás superar el asunto de esa chica, estamos en una nueva región, una nueva ciudad, vida nueva. Irás a una nueva escuela y conocerás más gente. Recuerda que si dejé que te quedaras fue por Bonnie y su familia, no por esa mocosa malagradecida — me dice mi madre.

— Lo sé madre, pero también la secuestraron, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados — respondo sin demasiados ánimos.

— Ay hijo, ya aprenderás a superarlo y sobre todo a conocer mejor a las mujeres, eres muy enamoradizo — me dice con cierta burla.

— Ja, ja, que chistosa — le respondo — pero sí, ese es mi gran defecto, quizás debería fingir que soy alguien muy serio en esta escuela.

— Si quieres un consejo, no hagas esa tontería. Sé tú mismo, no finjas ser alguien que no eres porque puedes traer a tu vida a las personas equivocadas, y un gran ejemplo tienes con esa… niña — me responde.

— Mmm… sí, tienes razón, esa ni siquiera debió ser una alternativa, seré como soy — le contesto con mejor semblante.

— Así me gusta, ese es el Ash que conozco, más bien, te va a encantar el lugar, la gente es muy amable y no está tan agitada como en Kalos — me cuenta.

— Veremos cómo se comportan las personas, por cierto ¿Qué te dijeron sobre la escuela? — pregunto.

— Tus clases empiezan la próxima semana, pero primero debes ir al instituto a averiguar algunas cosas adicionales, programas, cursos, y demás, y también escoger a tu primer Pokémon con el profesor Birch, te dará un inicial de Hoenn. En la escuela hay un comité que te dará la bienvenida y te orientarán en tus primeros días — comenta.

— Fantástico, por cierto ¿Dónde queda nuestra casa? — pregunto.

— Ya verás — responde mi madre.

Veo que estamos tomando un pequeño desvío hacía una pista larga, después de unos minutos llegamos a un condominio llamado _"Hoenn Hills"_ en el cual había una garita con un vigilante, quien saluda a mi madre, la cual me presenta con éste para que me identifique cuando quiera entrar. Mi sorpresa sigue siendo enorme al ver que estamos dentro de un vecindario bastante exclusivo. Mi madre condujo un poco más hacía una casa enorme de dos pisos, tenía una larga escalera que a su lado tenía distintos árboles de bayas, un hermoso balcón, una terraza, garaje para tres autos, y varias luces naranjas que expresaban calidez, y eso era solo el exterior.

— M-mamá ¡¿ÉSTA ES NUESTRA CASA?! — pregunto bastante sorprendido y emocionado.

— Sí hijo, y espera a que la veas por dentro. Haz los honores — dice mientras me entrega una especie de control remoto.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto.

— La llave de la casa. Permíteme enseñarte cómo funciona. ¡Puerta, abre! — dice al control para que luego la puerta se abra.

— ¡Wow! — Digo emocionado como niño pequeño mientras entro corriendo a lo que será mi nuevo hogar.

— ¿Te gusta la decoración? Es bastante bonita, pero quiero optar por algo más minimalista — dice mi madre.

— No lo sé, yo creo que se ve fantástica — respondo mientras veo la televisión gigante, la chimenea, el comedor, la moderna cocina — ¡Hasta tenemos piscina! — respondo para luego ir a abrazar a mi madre.

— ¡Mr. Mime! — saluda el Pokémon.

— Hola Mr. Mime, que gusto verte aquí — saludo al Pokémon — por lo visto tenemos alguien que nos ayude en la casa.

— Así es querido, todo esto es un beneficio por el nuevo puesto que tengo ahora, quiero que disfrutemos todo esto juntos y que hagamos nuestra vida aquí ¿de acuerdo? — me pregunta.

— Sí, de acuerdo madre — le respondo — más bien ¿cómo es el vecindario? ¿No crees que la casa es demasiado grande como para nosotros dos? — pregunto.

— El vecindario es muy tranquilo, y sí, es demasiado grande pero como es parte del contrato no podía rechazarla — me responde.

— Sin duda tu sistema de seguridad ha sido muy bien valorado por esos contratistas — contesto.

— Sí, hijo, más bien, sube a tu habitación, escogí una que te encantará — dice.

— ¿Todo esto es mío? — pregunto al entrar a mi habitación, la cual tiene absolutamente todo lo que yo desearía: videojuegos, televisor, cama y armario enorme, computadora, biblioteca, un pequeño frigo bar, y lo mejor de todo, un balcón con vista al vecindario.

— Sí hijo, cuando te prometí que las cosas mejorarían no hablaba en vano, todo esto lo escogí yo, después de todo ¿Quién te conoce mejor que tu propia madre? — pregunta.

— Admito que nadie más, mira todo esto, es como un santuario para mí solo — expreso con bastante emoción.

— Lo mejor de todo es que también funciona con la llave, por cierto, aquí está la tuya, no la pierdas por nada del mundo ¿ok? — me dice mientras me la entrega.

— Descuida, la cuidaré — respondo con emoción

— Bien hijo, date una ducha y baja a cenar, luego descansa que mañana empieza tu nueva vida ¿de acuerdo? — dice para luego abrazarme.

— De acuerdo, gracias mamá — respondo correspondiendo el abrazo.

 ** _En Kalos_**

El actual ambiente es de incertidumbre, Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Miette, y Serena siguen esperando a que alguien llegue y les informe sobre el panorama. En lo que va han llegado varias chicas a saludar a Serena y Bonnie mientras preguntaban si tenían alguna novedad, la respuesta siempre fue negativa, sin embargo estaban a punto de enterarse del panorama en que se encontraban y las alternativas ante ello. Entra Grace, Clemont y Bonnie se retiran. La madre de la peli miel les pide a las amigas de su hija que también se retiren, debe hablar algo muy importante con Serena.

 **POV Serena**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijeron? — pregunto.

— El comandante Stone y sus hombres ya hablaron con todos los padres y nos explicaron la situación. La mafia de tráfico de menores es demasiado fuerte y por lo visto tomarán algunas medidas preventivas — dice mi madre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto con mucha incertidumbre.

— Que a partir de ahora entraremos a un programa de protección del gobierno, el cual para protegernos de cualquier cosa pide probar temporalmente una medida, la cual me parece bastante drástica — agrega mi madre con preocupación.

— ¿Medidas drásticas? ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer? — pregunto.

— Quieren que entremos al programa de protección a las víctimas, con ello nos sometemos a que las fuerzas armadas nos protejan — dice mi madre.

— Mamá, no te ofendas pero va a ser muy raro que andemos por ahí con policías resguardándonos día y noche — digo un tanto incrédula.

— No se trata de eso Serena, el programa de protección implica una reubicación de los afectados, ya sabes, adquirir "temporalmente" otra identidad, tratar de llevar una nueva vida en otra región, ya que la mafia tiene bien sabido quiénes son ustedes y los datos de sus familiares y amigos. En lo que los oficiales capturan al 'pez gordo' de la operación, quieren reubicarnos — agrega mi madre un tanto preocupada.

— Mamá, pero, eso implica empezar desde cero, una nueva identidad y demás ¿cómo quieren que hagamos todo eso? ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¿Es obligatorio pasar por todo ese proceso? — pregunto con desesperación.

— El comandante Stone dice que para evitar parecer muy obvios y alertar a dichas bandas, podían empezar con un par de familias para luego continuar con las demás — agrega.

— ¿Ellos escogerán o qué? ¿Qué harán con las familias que no quieran ser reubicadas? — pregunto.

— La única alternativa es la de la reubicación, mandarnos a otra región con una nueva identidad, y sobre todo bajo la protección de una familia "X" — responde.

— ¿Es la única que tienen en mente? — pregunto.

— Al parecer sí, pero no nos enviarán inmediatamente, primero estaremos unos días en un lugar de las fuerzas armadas en donde se envía temporalmente a los del sistema de protección en lo que coordinan todo antes de la reubicación — responde.

— Mamá ¿a dónde crees que nos envíen? Tengo miedo… — respondo con temor.

— Tranquila hija, no importa lo que pase, lo importante es que estén a salvo, lo último que los padres queremos ahora es que vuelva a pasar algo así, nos importa muchísimo su seguridad, son lo más importante para nosotros — responde ella abrazándome y consolándome.

— Sabes… — digo levantándome de mi lugar y parándome frente a ella — ya te hice sufrir mucho con ello y no quiero que sigamos en la misma situación de incertidumbre, afrontaré las consecuencias y aceptaré la reubicación sin importar a donde vayamos — digo con convicción.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, querida? — pregunta sorprendida.

— (Suspiro) Sí, sé que es muy duro pero es lo mejor — respondo mientras luego tocan la puerta.

— Hola, soy el comandante Stone ¿puedo hablar un momento con la familia Gabena? — pregunta el aludido detrás de la puerta.

— Adelante — le responde mi madre mientras abre la puerta.

— Muchas gracias. Bien ¿cómo estás Serena? — me pregunta.

— Preocupada con lo que me acaba de informar mi madre, pero si no hay de otra, supongo que tendremos que tomar dicha alternativa, después de todo es parte del proceso — digo con algo de resignación.

— Sí, bueno, sobre eso, quería hablar de algo con ustedes dos y explicarles la situación — dice Stone.

— ¿Qué situación? — pregunta mi madre.

— Durante el rescate, tal y como le informamos a tu madre, te tomaron como rehén para lograr escapar, sin éxito alguno claro. En vista a dicho antecedente, serás de las primeras en ser reubicadas — contesta el comandante.

— ¿De las primeras? ¿Seré de las primeras? — pregunto con sorpresa.

— Así es, junto con Bonnie, son en principio las de mayor riesgo debido a la exposición, pero como beneficio el programa les dará a escoger una región de su elección para empezar con el trámite — responde.

— No sabía que Serena tendría que ser de las primeras en adoptar la norma. Pero, comandante ¿Usted cree que Serena haya sido identificada por toda esa mafia? — pregunta mi madre.

— Estamos completamente seguros, y no solo con Serena sino con todas las chicas. De los pocos sobrevivientes de ese tiroteo, los que capturamos nos dieron pistas bastante claves para atrapar a los que nos faltan. Ya nos estamos encargando de todo ello, pero debemos ponerlas a salvo hasta que atrapemos a la cabeza de dicha organización — responde.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo usted cree que será? — pregunta mi madre con preocupación.

— No sabría darle una fecha exacta, pero en principio lo ideal sería todo un año — responde Stone.

— ¿Pero cómo haríamos con la casa, escuela? Esas cosas no me quedan demasiado claras — pregunto.

— Ustedes no deben preocuparse por eso, el Gobierno de Kalos se encargará de todos esos gastos ya que son beneficios del programa en sí — responde.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos envíen a otra región? — pregunta mi madre.

— Como mucho, una semana — responde Stone.

— ¡Una semana! Es muy poco tiempo — respondo.

— Sé que puede parecer poco pero es necesario hacerlo en vista a que queremos actuar de una vez. Sé que la situación es bastante delicada, pero no queremos que se vuelvan a involucrar en un embrollo como este. Tranquilas, tienen mi palabra de que esto acabará pronto, solo deben confiar en mi — responde Steven.

— (Pensando) Si hoy estoy aquí reunida con mi madre es en definitiva gracias a usted y su equipo. Confiar en ustedes es la mejor alternativa que tenemos ahora — respondo con convicción — solo quiero que mi madre y yo estemos tranquilas, es lo único que pido — respondo.

— Tranquila hija, nada podrá separarnos ahora — me dice mi madre mientras me abraza.

— Serena, Grace, les doy mi palabra de que las mantendremos a salvo y sobre todo unidas, y que los responsables de todo esto pagarán muy caro por haberles hecho pasar todos esos terribles momentos que ya no vale la pena recordar — responde Steven.

— Entonces… En marcha — respondo con convicción.

 ** _En Hoenn_**

Un nuevo día se asomaba entre las persianas del cuarto de Ash. Unos cuantos rayos de sol iluminaban el rostro del joven para indicarle que era hora de levantarse, pero si tal señal no le quedó clara, su despertador se encargaría de terminar dicha labor.

 ** _*BIP BIP BIP BIP*_**

 **POV Ash**

— ¡Ahhh! — Bostezo fuertemente mientras estiro los brazos para luego apagar el despertador programado a las 7:00 a.m. Procedo a desvestirme e ir directamente a la ducha.

El agua recorre mi cuerpo mientras pienso en lo que será a partir de ahora mi nueva vida. Los nervios me corroen, mentiría si digo que no estoy asustado. Las gente de Hoenn tiene fama de ser muy hospitalaria y amigable, si hubo alguna oportunidad para averiguarlo sería a partir de hoy.

Continúo con el baño hasta terminar. Lavo mis dientes y me pongo ropa limpia. Mi madre me ha comprado un nuevo atuendo, una camisa negra con mangas blancas, bermudas azules, y zapatillas del mismo color. Me aconseja que vista así ya que Hoenn es bastante calurosa.

— Buenos días mamá, Mr. Mime — saludo a ambos mientras llego a la cocina.

— Buen día hijo ¿cómo dormiste? — pregunta.

— La cama es bastante cómoda, pero apenas pude dormir — le respondo.

— Debe ser por la emoción — me dice mientras me sirve un vaso de jugo.

— Por cierto mamá ¿cómo es tu horario de trabajo? ¿A qué hora regresas? — pregunto.

— Pues, entro a las 8:00 a.m. y salgo hasta las 4:00 p.m. A partir de esa hora podemos vernos — responde.

— ¿Hasta esa hora? ¿Qué puedo hacer mientras tanto? — pregunto.

— Sal, conoce la ciudad, hay centros comerciales, recreativos, muchas cosas para que te diviertas, aunque primero debes ir un rato al instituto para averiguar todo lo que necesites, te llevo de camino al trabajo ya que paso por ahí — me dice.

— De acuerdo, pero primero a terminar de desayunar — respondo.

 ** _En Cuidad Férrica, afueras del Instituto Devon_**

— Bien hijo, este será tu nueva casa de estudios, pregunta todo lo que necesites y diviértete, por cierto, ten — me dice mientras me entrega unos cuantos billetes para mis gastos del día de hoy — cómprate lo que quieras, ¿sí, cariño? — me dice.

— Ok mamá, gracias, te veré más tarde — respondo.

— Adiós cielo, te amo — dice mientras se retira.

— También yo — respondo mientras se retira — Bueno, ahora a preguntar.

El instituto es bastante grande e imponente, mucho más que donde estudiaba antes. Lo impresionante es ver la bella combinación entre ambiente urbano y las múltiples áreas verdes. Veo unos cuántos estudiantes ir con computadoras, libros, algunos sentados en el césped, y demás. Debo ir a admisiones para averiguar lo que necesito.

— Diablos, este lugar es gigantesco, debería preguntarle a alguien cómo hago para llegar a Admisiones — digo para luego acercarme donde una chica — disculpa, soy nuevo por aquí ¿me podrías indicar cómo llegar a Admisiones? — le pregunto.

La chica es más o menos de mi edad, piel blanca, cabello castaño atado con un listón rojo, blusa del mismo color, sin mangas y con cuello negro, usa un short de lycra negro y sobre éste otro más corto de color blanco, y zapatillas amarillas con naranja.

— Oh, hola, sí, por supuesto, si gustas te puedo guiar hasta allá, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer — me responde alegremente.

— Muchas gracias, por cierto, soy Ash — digo mientras le ofrezco mi mano como saludo.

— Mucho gusto, soy May — me responde con una sonrisa — Así que no eres de por aquí ¿te mudaste hace poco? — pregunta.

— Sí, de hecho llegué ayer y no conozco demasiado esta región — respondo.

— Oh, ya veo. Hoenn es un lugar precioso, hay mucho que ver y estoy segura de que te va a encantar — me responde alegre.

— Sí, eso es lo que más quiero — respondo.

— Bueno Ash, esta es la oficina de Admisiones, entremos — me dice.

— Andando — respondo.

Una vez dentro, me acerco hacia la recepcionista y le informo mi situación. Me atiende amablemente y me da mi horario de clases. Asimismo me explica sobre las actividades extracurriculares, programas de intercambio estudiantil, beneficios como estudiante, seguro médico, y demás.

— Bien, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber sobre Devon, bienvenido Ash, estamos muy agradecidos de tenerte como estudiante — me dice la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias por la información — respondo.

— No olvides hablar con el Profesor Abedul para recibir a tu primer Pokémon, su laboratorio está en Villa Raíz, al sur — me recuerda.

— Gracias nuevamente — me despido mientras afuera me esperaba May.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — me pregunta.

— Bastante bien, me dieron mi horario y mucha información, la señorita Emma, la recepcionista, es muy amable — respondo.

— Sí, Emmy lleva tiempo por aquí, es muy conocida por ser realmente amistosa — dice May.

— Así que le dicen Emmy — digo.

— Sí, tiene mucha confianza con todos por aquí, le decimos así de cariño. Por cierto ¿me permites tu horario? — me pregunta.

— Seguro — digo mientras se lo entrego.

— ¡AH! — grita May, asustando a Ash.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunto.

— Sí, todo perfecto, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que tenemos el mismo horario, por lo visto te veré muy seguido — me dijo con una sonrisa.

— Je, je, sí, así parece, aunque aquí llevan cursos de coordinación y nunca lo he hecho jeje, bueno May, un gusto haberte conocido — le digo con intención de despedirme.

— Igualmente Ash — dice para luego preguntarme algo — Oye, no es que quiera ser entrometida ni nada, pero ¿Qué harás ahora?

— No mucho, tengo que hacer tiempo porque mi madre llega hasta las 4 de la tarde — respondo.

— Pues, yo ya terminé mi día, ¿te parece si te muestro la ciudad? Después de todo eres nuevo y hay varias cosas que aún debes desconocer — me dice.

— Sí, supongo que no es mala idea, después de todo me aburriría mucho en casa — respondo.

— De acuerdo, andando — dice May para luego ponernos en marcha.

 ** _Base militar para refugiados. Kalos_**

Distintas familias ensayan sus nuevos papeles, tanto padres como hijas guiados por militares, y actores profesionales de teatro. Aunque parezca que se preparan para una obra, cada uno de ellos está tratando de adaptarse a su "nuevo yo", aprendiendo cosas básicas como el nombre, origen, motivo de la mudanza y demás. Ahora, nos enfocamos específicamente en la familia Gabena, cuyas integrantes, conversan con el comandante Stone, quien está revisando su progreso.

— Vaya estoy impresionado, sin duda ustedes son las que más rápido se están adaptando a sus nuevas identidades, Lana e Yvonne Wells — dice Stone con orgullo.

— Gracias comandante, hemos estado ensayando desde que nos dieron nuestra nueva información, no queremos perder demasiado tiempo — dice Grace, quien ahora pasaría a ser Lana Wells.

— Sí, mamá y yo hemos estado practicando sin descanso hasta ir perfeccionando nuestra nueva identidad — dice Serena, ahora llamada Yvonne Wells.

— Para ser su primera clase han progresado bastante, Steven, ya se saben casi toda la información al derecho y al revés — dice el profesor de teatro.

— Eso veo, no hay duda alguna de que son las que han colaborado más rápido con esto — dice Steven.

— Oiga comandante ¿Qué alternativas tenemos para el tema de la mudanza? — pregunta Grace.

— Actualmente tenemos tres opciones: Kanto, Johto, y Sinnoh, pueden escoger cualquiera de esas tres — responde Stone.

— Kanto, Johto, y Sinnoh, eh, pues habrá que escoger bien — dice Grace.

— Disculpe comandante, pero ¿sólo hay esas tres opciones? — pregunta Serena.

— Por ahora sí, son los primeros gobiernos que han logrado dar una respuesta afirmativa para el ingreso de los refugiados — responde Steven — ¿Tenías alguna preferencia? — pregunta.

— ¿Qué hay Hoenn? ¿No le han preguntado a su gobierno? — pregunta Serena.

— Sí, también es parte del programa de protección, pero aún no tenemos ninguna respuesta, esperamos tenerla para dentro de poco — responde Steven.

— Comandante ¿Es necesario que le demos la respuesta ahora mismo? — pregunta Serena.

— Veo que quieres ir a Hoenn, Serena, ya me imagino el motivo — dice Grace mientras mira a su hija.

— Pues ahora mismo no, pero deberían ir pensando cual quieren para tener todo listo. Es preferible que no demoren demasiado ya que dentro de una semana viajarán a la región elegida — responde Steven.

— ¿Qué pasa si no elegimos a tiempo? — pregunta Grace.

— Se les asignará una región al azar, después de todo, igual deberán moverse — dice Stone.

— Comandante, no quiero parecer muy pesada ni exigirles demasiado ya que bastante hacen por nosotras, pero si ve que hay respuesta de Hoenn ¿le importaría enviarnos allá? — dice Serena con mucha ilusión.

— Mmm, de acuerdo. Hay alguien que puede ayudarme y estoy seguro de que no nos dará la espalda en cuánto le explique lo que pasó — dice Steven, generando una sonrisa en Serena.

— Sí, por favor comandante, hágalo posible — dice Serena bastante emocionada.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te preocupes, más bien, tómense un descanso, se lo merecen — dice Steven para luego retirarse.

— Sé con qué intención quieres ir a Hoenn, hija. Soy tu madre y te amo, pero en caso de que salga y que te vuelvas a encontrar con ese chico, no lo hagas sufrir — sentencia Grace.

— No te preocupes por eso, lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. De todas formas, si me lo cruzo, no sabrá que soy yo — responde Serena.

— Lo dudo, el corazón de un hombre enamorado siente lo que lo ojos no pueden ver — responde Grace.

— Tu madre tiene razón — dice el profesor de teatro, quien aún seguía ahí para luego retirarse, dejando así a Serena con varias cosas en la cabeza.

— A pesar de todo lo que pasó… De verdad ¿seguirá enamorado de mí? — pensaba Serena.

 ** _En algún lugar de Unova_**

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo es posible que perdieran a las 20 chicas?! — grita fuertemente una voz al enterarse sobre su fallido intercambio.

— Esas son las noticias que llegan desde Kalos. Al parecer Stone y sus hombres lograron sobre ponerse, sin mencionar que casi todas son bajas, exceptuando a un par que están presos — le responde un hombre.

— No me importa eso. Si es necesario matar a esos tipos para que cierren la boca, ¡háganlo! Stone me ha estado pisando los talones últimamente, ya casi no me quedan lugares para poder operar con libertad — responde dicha voz.

— ¿Qué tiene pensando ahora, mi Lady? — pregunta el hombre.

— Vengarme. No solo de Stone, sino de todos los involucrados, las malditas niñas y ese grupo de imbéciles que retrasó el intercambio por más de 20 días. Esos hijos de puta pagarán caro — responde sádicamente la mujer, mientras en su retorcida mente empieza una posible y terrible represalia ante los mencionados.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Aquí Sandy reportándome con un nuevo episodio de esta linda historia, la cual me da muchísimo gusto que esté siendo de su agrado. Primero que nada (y casi como siempre), mil disculpas por demorar tanto en actualizar, es que entre los exámenes parciales, actividades, sin mencionar que mis horarios y los de Messer a veces no coincidían, llevaron a que tardáramos mucho más de lo esperado, prometo tratar de llevar algún ritmo en las actualizaciones, no crean que me he olvidado de esta historia jeje.

Bueno, bueno, más de 30 follows y favs en solo el primer capítulo, definitivamente ustedes me hacen muy feliz, me da mucho gusto ver que la historia les está gustando mucho, y no se preocupen que esto recién empieza.

Bien, para comenzar a comentar el capítulo, como pueden ver hemos desarrollado lo que tiene que ver con la "reubicación", no solo por el lado de Serena, sino también del mismo Ash, de quién hemos presentado un poco más sobre su personalidad y de lo que pasaba por su cabeza después de aquel memorable incidente del primer capítulo. Consideramos que también hay reubicación para Ash ya que al mudarse, prácticamente está empezando de nuevo, incluyendo el tema de los Pokémon, los cuales sí estarán incluidos en esta historia, aunque su participación no será excesiva ya que queremos priorizar a los personajes humanos. Ash está tratando de empezar desde cero ¿ustedes creen que odie a Serena por lo que le hizo?, ya empiezan las teorías.

También estamos desarrollando a los personajes principales de la historia, los cuales serán: Delia, May, la propia Serena, y dentro de poco, Brendan, y otros personajes característicos de Hoenn los cuales estamos seguros de que les encantarán, sobre todo por lo que tenemos planeado para cada uno de ellos, aunque también aceptamos sugerencias en cuanto a si les gustaría ver a un determinado personaje.

Leyendo los distintos reviews, muchos han estado de acuerdo en que Serena se comportó realmente mal con Ash y que merece algún tipo de escarmiento, pues, tengan por seguro que lo tendrá y que las cosas no serán tan fáciles, sobre todo en la carrera por ganarse el corazón de Ash, ya que pondremos distintas rivales que darán mucha pelea a la peli miel, quien dejará de serlo dentro de poco por el tema del cambio. Su nueva apariencia ya la tenemos predeterminada, también la de Grace, aunque puede estar sujeta a cambios.

En cuanto al tema de la mafia, aún existe, y tengan por seguro de que estarán hostigando a nuestros héroes. La líder es mujer, hay muchísimas posibilidades sobre su identidad, pero nuevamente, eso ya se los dejo a su imaginación.

A continuación, procedo a dar los agradecimientos debidos:

En favs tenemos a: Altair The Facking Assasin, AndrickDa2, AqomXG, Aron Kazamy, CARTOMII, Celestian Pegasus, Demon888, ErronBlackMK, Finiun, Issei Dragneel, JoeSawyer, Juantigrerey, KRT215, KevinDarius, Maria Fernanda365, MesserStone, Miyavin, NadiaGabena, OzzMaster, PichichiMaster, Reina Serena de Kalos, Reverse Ash, Rokudosatoshi, SatoSerecanon, Satofan88, SatoshiCum, Serena Kalos35, alansanzchez933, albe20, fan shipping, gamerzx14, lupeher141099, usiwusi123, y willy008.

En follows, agradecemos a: Altair The Facking Assasin, AndrickDa2, Aron Kazamy, CARTOMII, Celestian Pegasus, CodeBlack243, DarkSoldier41, Demon888, ErronBlackMK, Finiun, Gigabarto24, GodSS, Infernape X, Issei Dragneel, JoeSawyer, Jordan Robledo, KRT215, KevinDarius, KiRiTo-711, LethalTiger, LupitaChapero, MesserStone, Miyavin, NadiaGabena, OzzMaster, Reina Serena de Kalos, Reverse Ash, SatoSere97, SatoSerecanon, SatoshiCum, TheKnightOfHope, alansanchez933, gamerzx14, luperher141099, stive el minero, y willy008.

A continuación, responderé reviews:

1\. AqomXG: Muchas gracias por las apreciaciones, no te debes preocupar, no abandonaremos esta historia, solo que debido a distintos factores dije que sí que demoraría un poco más en publicar, pero no se preocupen que siempre la tengo en cuenta. Sí, queríamos empezar por un desafortunado hecho para dar pase a toda la historia en sí. Descuida, el tema de la "reconciliación" se manejará de otra forma ya que Serena no será ella misma. Saludos y un besito.

2\. Ivan D: ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? Gracias por la apreciación. Creo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que el francotirador era Ash, pero sería muy cliché hacerlo de tal forma, así que por ello decidimos darle otro papel en la historia. Ten por seguro que habrá más chicas que no le dejarán las cosas tan fáciles a Serena, después de todo es parte del escarmiento. Te cuidas amiguito, un besote.

3\. Maria Fernanda365: Gracias por las apreciaciones. Saludos y un besito.

4\. Altair The Facking Assassin: Jeje, bueno, admito que tampoco veo a Kalm como alguien malo, pero desgraciadamente tenía que pagar los platos rotos. Su papel aún no acaba y créeme que puede que llegues a odiarlo más. Lo de Serena, de hecho, quien menos lo ha mencionado. Saludos y un besito.

5\. Guest: Gracias, eso se verá a medida que se desarrolla la historia. Saludos y un besito.

6\. MesserStone: Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo se está desarrollando :P

7\. LupitaChapero: Gracias Lupita, pues, aquí está el nuevo episodio, lamentamos haber demorado tanto. Saludos y un besito.

8\. Guest(2): Serena se comportó mal, veremos cómo se desarrolla esto. Saludos y un besito.

9\. AndrickDa2: ¡Andrick amigo! ¿cómo estás? Sí, creo que Serena es un buen ejemplo de cómo puede cambiar una persona debido a erradas convicciones. Lo de Ash, creo que será un tanto diferente ya que no sabrá que está con Serena. No es mala persona, es consciente de sus errores, pero amerita escarmiento. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras amigo, lo de Shauna es para demostrar ese dicho de que a veces es necesario una cachetada para regresar a la realidad jeje, saludos, amigo, un beso enorme.

10\. Fanweb: ¡Hola fanweb! No te preocupes, más vale tarde que nunca (y eso aplica perfectamente para mí xD) Sí, ya era tiempo de cambiar el sistema de diálogos, y creo que haré lo mismo en el próximo episodio de _Ni un segundo más_. Sí, puede que la trama te parezca lineal pero te llevarás muchas sorpresas, sobre todo con mi mente diabólica jeje. Messer más que mi colaborador es el co-autor, pero no te preocupes, superaremos tus expectativas. Saludos, un beso enorme.

11\. Albe20: Sí, quien menos me dice lo mismo de Serena, pero como repito, tendrá su escarmiento. Creo que cualquiera no la perdonaría y ten por seguro lo de los obstáculos. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, saludos y un besito.

12\. NadiaGabena: ¡Nadia! ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por todas tus apreciaciones y las buenas vibras hacia nuestro escrito. Lo de Miette como amiga lo hice porque la chica no me cae mal, me parece una gran rival. Creo que el desagrado hacia esa actitud de Serena es unánime, pero sí, es un reflejo de lo que te hacen las malas influencias. No será lo último que sepan sobre Kalm o Ethan, y el tema de yate, lo desarrollaremos a profundidad en los próximos episodios, por ahora lo dejamos en suspenso. Saludos Nadia, un beso enorme.

13\. LethalTiger: Acabamos de actualizar, saludos y un besito.

14\. KRT215: Lo verás a medida que se desarrolle la historia, saludos y un besito.

15\. Reverse Ash: ¡Gracias! Bueno, lo de Serena y su mal comportamiento la hacen merecedora de un digno escarmiento, eso lo verás a medida que avance la historia. Lo del perdón tendrá otro sentido ya que Serena no será Serena xD Saludos y un besito.

16\. ErronBlackMK: Definitivamente todos quieren castigo para Serena xD Bueno, no te preocupes, tendrá rivales bastante complicadas, eso no lo dudes. Saludos y un besito.

17\. JoeSawyer: ¡Hola Joe! Descuida, sé muy bien la relación que tienes con Serena, pero aun así me da gusto leer tu reseña. Aunque no lo creas fue un toque de ambos, ya queríamos variar un poco la personalidad de Serena y esa fue la oportunidad precisa. Lo del francotirador, no, eso sí era cliché y no estaba en los planes, por ello cambiamos a Ash como alguien "tímido", pero principalmente por su enamoramiento. Clemont es un gran amigo, verás un par de cosas más de él por ahí, no te preocupes. Eres el primero en preguntar por Lorelei, sí, en definitiva tenemos algunos planes para ella. Sí, hay varios errores que se nos han pasado, muchas gracias nuevamente por tu valoración y sobre todo por la felicitación, seguiremos con esta historia, no te preocupes. Saludos y un besito.

Bien chicos, muchas gracias por haber leído otro capítulo más de la historia. De antemano me disculpo si el episodio tal vez está un poco flojito, pero es parte del desarrollo, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, lo garantizo.

No quisiera terminar este episodio sin dar mis condolencias a la familia y amigos del escritor _FandeSerena91_ , uno de mis escritores favoritos debido a su estilo bastante dulce y sencillo para narrar hermosas historias sobre el Amourshipping. Ash y Serena tienen un ángel ahora. Para quienes nunca hayan leído algo de él, les recomiendo hacerlo, sus historias son bastante buenas y si son amantes de este shipping, les van a encantar.

Vuelvo ahora con mis recomendaciones sobre historias que he leído, no son muchas ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme al día, pero ahí van: (no olviden dejarles favs, follows o reviews :D)

\- _Amor Dimensional_ de SatoSere96.

\- _Escuela Nueva, Vida Nueva_ , de Andreu320.

\- _Por y para siempre,_ de angylopez.

\- _Mi viaje con las Gabena,_ de MesserStone.

\- _Vacaciones con los Ketchum,_ de Altair The Facking Assassin.

Asimismo les invito a leer mi otra historia _Ni un segundo más,_ la cual actualizaré dentro de poco ya que terminaré los parciales y tendré tiempo para continuarla, no se preocupen. Bueno chicos, nada más, espero que todo haya sido de su agrado, y si fue así no olviden dejar un follow, fav, o review, se agraden. ¡Cuídense mucho!

Próximo capítulo: _Haciendo nuevos amigos._


End file.
